Saving me, Saving him, Saving eachother
by KissMyLuckyCharms.nikki
Summary: I felt so numb. My world was crumbling around me. I refused to let the tears slide down my cheeks. Oh God, how could he leave me in this cold fucking world alone?


**(I don't own HP or any of the characters) Hey guys! you inspired me to write this story :D I hope you like it's up to you if i continue this story so please leave comments! also check out my other stories :) thanks!**

I felt so numb. My world was crumbling around me. I refused to let the tears slide down my cheeks. Oh God, how could he leave

me in this cold fucking world alone? My heart was struggling to beat, it felt like knives were stabbing my heart as I watched

George holding his dead twin in his arms, rocking him back and forth. "Please God, please, don't take him away..." George chanted

as tears slid down his cheek, his face red from crying. Mrs. Weasley made sure that everyone could feel her pain... her rage, as

she destroyed everything in her sight. Her screams sounded like a banshee and sent shivers through my body. I closed my eyes

tightly and took a deep breath. I wanted to yell and scream at God for taking my world away!

Did I do something to upset HIM? Did God hate me that much-to take away my heart? I was surrounded by so much misery that

I couldn't breathe, I needed to get out here and fast. I was so trapped in my own mind that I didn't notice that George was now

standing in front of me. "Angie." George whispered my name brokenly, and I had to close my eyes to stop the tears that wanted

to escape. He sounded so much like Fred. "Let it out, stop holding it in." I clenched my jaw and look past him.

I knew I would lose it if I looked at him. "Dammit Angie, look at me!" George yelled as his strong hands bit into my shoulders and

shook me. I ignored him. "Fred is dead, Angie, and he is never coming back!" George spat out crudely. My heart shattered by the

truth of his words, and before I knew it, my hand connected to George's face, leaving a red hand print.

"I hate you..." I whispered, still refusing to look at him, missing the pain that crossed his face from my words. "...and I also hate

God." I allowed a tear to finally slide down. "But most of all, I hate Fred-" my voice broke when I said his name, "because he

allowed himself to be taken from me! HE MADE ME FUCKING LOVE HIM ONLY TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed into

George's face as tears ran down my face. George tried to reach for me but I quickly stepped out of his reach. I laughed without

humor. "You know what? Fuck you for looking like him, fuck him for leaving me, and fuck God for taking him away

from me." And with that I walked away from everything that meant anything to me.  
** ********

**2 years Later.**

"Oh God, what have you done?" Fred screams at me. "Shhh, It's ok baby, I'm doing this for us," I whisper weakly as I lay

on the bathroom floor, my own blood surrounding me. I felt my life slowly getting closer to death. I smile. No more pain, no more

misery, and I can finally be with Fred.

"Not like this! Never like this!" Fred cries out. He must have heard what I was thinking, which means I'll be with him, soon. I can't

wait. I reach out for him, ignoring my bleeding wrist, but my hand went through him. I frowned. "Angie, baby, please fight! Don't

give up! Live!" Fred's ghost begged desperately. I have no reason to live...But I do have something to die for. I started crying

when I notice that Fred was crying. He looks so defeated, I don't understand why he is so sad. He should be happy that we can

be together. I was fading in and out. "I love you, Fred," I whisper.

"I love you too, which is why I refuse to let you die," Fred states with a determined look on his face. And with that, he disappears.

And then Darkness overcame me.

I woke up and I knew that I was still alive, my heart clenches painfully and tears flow freely down my face. Can I not get a break?

Can I not die and be with the man that I love? Apparently not, since Death has eluded me. I sigh. I just have to try again. I feel

that I was being watched, my eyes connect to light brown eyes and my heart tightens as I took in his appearance. It's been 2

years since I last seen him. I say the first words that come to mind. "You look like hell George." George laughs without humor.

"So do you." He was propped against the door frame in my bedroom, his hair was longer, it now reaches his shoulders. He was a

little muscular but still lanky, my nose wrinkled, he reeks of alcohol. He notice the distasteful look on my face. He smiled. It didn't

reach his eyes. "I'm an alcoholic and you're suicidal, what a lovely pair we make," George says crudely. I wince.

"How did you find me?" I ask as I look at my healed wrists, the scars

were the only evidence that last night wasn't just a good dream. "My dead brother visited me at the bar begging me to help save

your life. At first I thought it was the fire whiskey since he appeared before while I was drunk, but this time it was different, so I

aparrated to where ever you were." I finally tore my eyes away from my scars to look at George as he closes his eyes and takes a

deep breath. "When I found you in the bathroom, your blood was soaking the floor. I thought I was too late, I thought I lost you."

George says softly. "I used the Episkey spell to heal you but you'll have a scar since it was a self inflicted wound." I sigh..

"I'm sorry," I whisper. George shook his head, his red hair slightly covering his pale face. "No you're not, you wanted to die." I felt

tears sting my eyes.

"I just want to be with him again, I wanted to be happy," I whisper brokenly. "Don't we all?" says George bitterly.

"Get out," I said flatly. It was beginning to be too much for me, him being here, looking almost exactly like Fred.

"Fine," George said, as he straightens up from the door frame, "but you're coming with me, even if I have to magically force you,"

George states with a determine look upon his face. "You can't stay coop up in this flat forever Angelina, I'll wait in the living room

while you get dress." George said leaving no room for augment and with that he turned to head into the living room closing my

bedroom door behind him.

I didn't know where George was taking me he wouldn't say; he holds my hand tightly as we both step into my fireplace, George

threw a pinch of powder and said "the Burrow!" and with a whooshing sound we both Vanish from my flat into George's. I thought

my flat looks like a pig sty, George's flat looks like a tornado hit his. Beer cans litter the floors, old trash was every where, George

coughed embarrassedly as he watch me take in his flat. I suddenly felt horrible, it was selfish of me to think that I was the only

one hurting from losing Fred "I'm so sorry, George" my throat swollen from the emotions I was trying to hold in. George clench his

jaw angrily. "You know I didn't only lose my brother that day...I lost you too and that destroyed me."


End file.
